The present invention relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly to systems and methods for distributing and managing the flow of information between a plurality of networks through a device that can receive voice and data signals simultaneously from a remote network through a single communication point and distribute these signals to one or more end terminals connected to a local network.
With the growing popularity of the Internet, the desire to integrate voice and data communication networks to enhance multimedia services at the residential and business level is apparent. For example, many World Wide Web (WWW) users currently rely on their telephone lines to provide Internet access. However, the use of traditional telephone lines to provide Internet access presents a number of problems. First, additional hardware and software is necessary to support an Internet connection, (e.g., a modem and communication software) resulting in significant user costs. Second, each Internet connection typically means one less telephone line, thus requiring the user to choose between a limited number of communication options (e.g., Internet versus telephone).
In addition, the time necessary to connect to the Internet is burdensome. Each time a users wishes to access the Internet, they must logon through an Internet Service Provider (ISP) using Internet access software. This logon time can be significant if a user connects to the Internet many times during the day. Although some ISPs allow unlimited Internet access, they typically terminate a connection if a user is inactive for a specified period of time. Moreover, the speed of data transfer through a modem connected to an existing telephone line is limited. Thus, a user often becomes frustrated at the time it takes to download or upload files. Certainly, these problems limit the expansion of Internet services into a number of households and businesses.
Current solutions implemented by Internet users include relying on a single communication line for Internet and telephone access. A typical system configuration supporting this solution is a connection from a wall jack to a modem and a second connection from the modem to a telephone. This configuration, however, does not permit a user, for example, to talk on the telephone while connected to the WWW. Consequently, many users pay to have additional telephone lines installed at their location to not only support telephone and Internet access, but also support e-mail, facsimile machines, and video functions. This solution can be costly, however, since additional hardware and software is needed to support each additional telephone line and each terminal connected to the telephone line.
There are existing communication solutions that provide a single telephone number for telephone, facsimile machine, and messaging services. These solutions are offered by local telephone companies and digital wireless communication services (i.e., PCS). While these solutions consolidate multiple communication services through a single telephone number, they do not permit the transmission and receipt of voice and data signals simultaneously through a single communication point (i.e., a single unit for managing both voice and data transmissions simultaneously).
Another problem associated with current communication solutions includes having multiple communication service providers for a single residence or business. For example, many residential and business users have telephone service through a local telephone company and Internet service through an ISP. Some local telephone companies offer Internet services, but often not at competitive prices. Thus, users must pay each service provider for each service. This problem will further grow when cable television services are provided over the same communication medium as telephone and Internet services.
A further problem associated with current communication solutions is system maintenance. Many telephone companies provide maintenance services when a residential or business telephone system becomes inoperative. Usually, if the telephone company can not detect the problem remotely, they send a technician to the user location. Other communication companies provide similar maintenance services (e.g., cable TV companies). Nevertheless, the cost of on-site visits by multiple service technicians can be significant to a residential or small business customer.
As voice, Internet Protocol (IP), and wireless networks become integrated, there is a need for a system that can simultaneously support a variety of communication services (e.g., telephone, e-mail, facsimile machine, video/television, Internet, cable TV) in both a residential and business environment through a single communication device. There is also a need for such a system to provide instantaneous access to these communication services at reasonable operation and maintenance costs.